


Light Me Up, Let Me Burn

by loochskywalker



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Chirping as Flirting, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loochskywalker/pseuds/loochskywalker
Summary: Jonathan didn’t give into the taunting. He was used to it, especially regarding his size. When people were trying to get him going, they’d point it out: he was short, he was cute, he had long lashes and sparkling eyes. He’d heard it all before. And James, every fucking time, acted like he was the one who’d come up with it.That was probably what made James so much worse. It wasn't the old recycled jokes or the smirk or the way he stripped down and showed off. It was that he was just so fucking cocky about it.





	Light Me Up, Let Me Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Here i am with another pairing no one asked for but the i love the idea of dominant vers marshmallow so i might right more of him. james neal was more of me just picking a guy on the knights i knew the most about. 
> 
> anyway! please leave a comment or kudos if you like it to keep me motivated as i try to write the 20 longer fics i'm currently trucking through. pls save me.

James called him a pretty little thing with his hands folded behind his head, reclining on the bed with a cocky smirk. He was stretched, in just his over-expensive skin-tight boxers, the type that made him look like a fucking cologne ad. James was trying to bait him, that was easy to see, trying to get a response from him. Guys like James loved the attention, wanted to be at the centre of it no matter what. Jonathan had seen it all over the NHL, not just the guys that came to him when they knew he was willing to give it. 

But James wasn’t just an attention whore. He was an asshole too. He didn’t just pose on beds all sexy and flutter his lashes, he made sure to pick on Jonathan, at every step. 

He was a handful. 

As a rule Jonathan didn’t give into the taunting. He was used to it, especially regarding his size. When people were trying to get him going, they’d point it out: he was short, he was cute, he had long lashes and sparkling eyes. He’d heard it all before. And James, every fucking time, acted like he was the one who’d come up with it.

That was probably what made James so much worse. It wasn't the old recycled jokes or the smirk or the way he stripped down and showed off. It was that he was just so fucking cocky about it. 

Most guys wanted Jonathan to tell them how special they were but James never asked. He didn’t need to. He wasn’t looking for validation; he was looking for a fight and a fuck. 

“You make me sound so violent,” James said with a grin as he crawled over Jonathan, stopping right in front of where he was leaning against the headboard with his arms crossed. “I’m not here to beat you up.”

“Maybe you want to get your ass kicked,” Jonathan said.

James chuckled. “You? Kick my ass? What are you gonna do, huh? Ask me to do it for you?” 

Jonathan quirked an eyebrow. “Would you?”

“Not a chance,” James said, that shit-eating grin still plastered on his face. 

“Of course not,” Jonathan said. “Why would you ever do as you’re told?”

“Being obedient isn’t fun.” James was getting closer with every word he spoke and Jonathan turned his head to the side with a roll of his eyes. It didn’t deter James, because nothing ever did; he just pressed his lips to Jonathan’s jaw and hummed. “Don’t act like you don’t have just as much fun fighting back.”

“You’re lucky anyone fucks you, let alone me.”

James laughed, pressing a kiss further up Jonathan’s neck right on a spot that made his chest tighten. “Oh yeah? You’re such a catch, huh?” James asked.

Jonathan turned his head back so he was looking James right in the eyes before he said, “I didn’t think so until I had you so desperate for it.”

He saw it the moment James hesitated he always had at least one. It was like James was always surprised when Jonathan won, when he got the last shot in. Even when time after time Jonathan came out on top, James was still left speechless after it. 

That was when Jonathan went for it; when James let up for just a second, Jonathan knew he was coming away with the W. 

He reached forward with one hand and grabbed the hair at the base of James’ neck and pulled him in to kiss him, his other hand slowly tracing up James’ chest to the side of his neck. James melted into the kiss so quickly Jonathan couldn’t help but laugh at him. James Neal, a classic shit disturber, folded at just a kiss. 

“Fucking weak,” Jonathan murmured when he pulled back, just a little, barely opening his eyes.

“Whatever,” James said back. “You got me, isn’t that what you wanted?”

Jonathan laughed and tugged meanly at James’ hair, making his head jerk back just a little, exposing his jaw to Jonathan’s mouth. He kissed it, mirroring the way James had kissed him earlier, and nuzzled his nose against James’ cheekbone. “You know what I want, James?” he asked.

“What?”

“I want you to fuck me, can you do that for me?” 

“Yes, yeah,” James said quickly, on an exhale.

Jonathan laughed again. “Prove it.”

James was flustered and blushing when he pulled back, but the moment that Jonathan let go of his hair he was scrambling off the bed, and Jonathan couldn’t help but smirk and fold his hands behind his head as he reclined on the bed, showing James how it was done.

“You gonna ride me?” James asked when he got back on the bed.

“Why? You can’t do it yourself?” Jonathan asked. “I know you aren’t exactly an expert, but you don’t even have missionary down? That’s basic stuff.”

James glowered. “You’re not gonna know what hit you.”

“Is that a promise?”

When Jonathan was younger and was starting to realize he had no interest in being pushed around and taken, someone asked him why he still went after big guys. If he liked being in control so much, why not go after guys shorter than him, guys smaller than him, why was he so infatuated with men over 6 feet tall and 200 pounds? What was the point, if he couldn’t really effectively push them around? 

Well, James was a classic example of why. 

When he hooked his arms under Jonathan’s legs and pulled, it was seamless. Jonathan went from sitting against the headboard to lying on his back, legs spread. He liked being in charge, that was all true, but he was a little lazy and someone had to do the heavy lifting.

Jonathan angled himself up on his elbows so he could keep his eyes on James as he tugged Jonathan’s boxers off and reached for the lube. Jonathan was mostly joking earlier about James’ inexperience; he was pretty good in all honesty, but this was one thing Jonathan had had to teach him. Take your time, use your fingers, it doesn’t need to be rushed, if anything it should be lingered on. 

James went out to prove he’d learned something now. Jonathan let his head lull back, opening his mouth to breathe out deeply as James thrusted two fingers into him. They were long and thick, and Jonathan shuddered each time he felt a knuckle catch. 

This was just another reason to sleep with men bigger than him: their fingers got so deep in him. When they knew what they were doing, when their movements were smooth and uninterrupted, it was fucking perfect.

Jonathan bit at his lip as he lifted his head back up to watch James. who was staring down at his fingers, concentrating so hard on his miniscule movements. At the same time James had a hand around his cock, slowly stroking up and down like he couldn’t even help himself.

“Hey,” Jonathan kicked out just a little with his left foot. “Stop distracting yourself.”

“I’m not distracted,” James said, but he dropped his hand anyway and Jonathan smirked. He knew James wasn’t lying but he liked to torture him a little bit anyway. 

It also had the effect of spurring James on, making him try harder. The little shit who lived to please. Jonathan almost laughed at him again but that part of their game was over. The way James was working over him was enough to kill the laughter in his throat. 

Maybe James loved to be the center of attention, but so did Jonathan. 

When James crooked his fingers just right, it felt like the floor dropped from below Jonathan, and he breathed in hard, his eyes fluttering shut. It was almost too intense, too much, but he let James continue, giving himself a few more seconds before he had to move on.

“Okay, come on now, show me what you got,” Jonathan said, trying to mask how breathless he was.

James just nodded and leaned forward kissing, Jonathan soundly while he fumbled with the condom before putting it on.

“You sure you don’t want on top,” he asked, stopping himself from sliding in even as Jonathan raised a leg for him.

“You have to put in some work around here,” Jonathan said, not completely able to hide how breathless he was that time. He wanted to act like he had it under control, but James was right there, he was so close and Jonathan just wanted him inside. He was going to go fucking crazy.

James just nodded and pressed against Jonathan’s opening, prodding it before finally being able to push in. Jonathan fell to his back then and threw an arm over his eyes as he groaned through it. The stretch burned just a little, not enough to hurt but enough for him to recognize it for what it was. And James was unrelenting, impatient almost, as he made bottomed out. 

“Oh god,” Jonathan gasped out, almost like a whisper. 

He felt James’ presence over him before he felt James’ lips on his. The kissing was almost too much, he couldn’t even kiss back. There was so much going on, his mind was swimming so he bit James’ lip, saying no without having to talk. And James got it, thank god, pulling back and resting his forehead in the crook of Jonathan’s neck before starting to pull out.

Jonathan shuddered when James thrust back in, running his hand up James’ back and gripping his hair once again just to anchor himself before James set up a steady pace. 

It didn’t take long for him to feel like he was going to explode. James just had a way of getting him, making him feel like there was something blooming in his abdomen that fluttered against his nerves and gave him goosebumps even as he overheated. It made him want to scream and cry out. But mostly it made him want to pull at James’ hair, and listen to the sounds James let out instead.

So he did.

James let out an almost pained gasp as Jonathan did it. “ _ Jonny, _ ” he whimpered into the room as he panted. His hips stuttered and lost a little of their rhythm, so Jonathan shifted his hips.

“Don’t give up on me now,” Jonathan said, voice rough.

“Sorry, sorry,” James muttered before starting to thrust again. “Just surprised,” he panted.

“Huh?”

“That someone as little as you has such a strong grip.”

Jonathan grabbed James by the chin then and forced him to look down just as he locked his legs around James’ hips to keep him still, all the way inside. It was a little bit of a bad move because every time James shifted, it lit up Jonathan from the inside out. But it was okay, because James was the first one to whimper.

“You want to test my strength?” Jonathan asked.

James let his eyes flutter shut as he smiled. “I’m going easy on you.”

“You’re letting me win, huh?”

“Like giving my little control freak what he wants.”

Jonathan moved his hand from James’ chin to his the hinge of his jaw, so close to his throat but not touching it. Still holding James still with his legs, he started moving his hips so that James’ cock moved in and out of him just a little, just enough. At the apex of each of his movements, he’d rotate his hips upward to make sure James was getting him as deep as possible, using his cock to get the most pleasure he could.

Holding James in place while he took from him was still so hot. God, he kind of wished he had ridden James now. But this. This was something else, too. Having such a large man over him and holding him captive anyway was fucking exhilarating. And James felt so fucking good inside of him.

“Jonathan,” James sounded a little broken. “You gotta...I gotta...”

“Yeah,” Jonathan muttered and dropped his legs.

“Fuck.” 

When James picked up his pace again, it was more erratic, more intense. He sat back up, hooked Jonathan’s legs over his arms and just was thrusting in, in, in. There was no way Jonathan wasn’t going to be a little sore after this, but he figured he deserved it, keeping a guy like James all pent up that way. 

“Please, just…” James cut himself off.

“What?”

“Get off.” 

“Get me off.”

James spit in his hand and reached down to grab Jonathan’s cock, wrapping his fist around it and jerking him off in hurried overwhelming strokes. Not even considering resisting Jonathan anymore.

“Fuck, James.” Jonathan sat up, he reached out with a hand to stop but it didn't get that far before he stuttered and his eyes rolled back just a little. 

He held off for just a bit longer mostly because he wanted to bask in this feeling. He loved the way it fucking felt, how it made him feel weightless and full all at the same time’ he loved the way it made his insides feel giddy and out of it like they had a mind of their own. And they must have, because his were currently melting out of his ears, helping nobody. 

But also James knew the rules: he didn’t get to cum first, so the longer Jonathan held out the longer James had to wait. He wasn’t cruel, but he liked to push.

He couldn’t put it off forever, though, and he didn’t really have the desire to. When he finally came, it was mostly silent, but James let out a strangled whine. He collapsed soon after, wrapping Jonathan up in a kiss. Kissing was always a distraction, especially with James, who used it to meld the two of them together. Before it was hard, Jonathan had no space in his head for a kiss from James, but now it was welcome. He needed the distraction.

A few seconds later, in the middle of the kiss, James came with a stuttered gasp and a jerky movement of his hips, one that made Jonathan’s chest catch as he held James through it.

“Damn,” James said, eventually rolling off of Jonathan and onto his back. “You totally messed up my hair, didn’t you?”

Jonathan reached up and grabbed the pillow above him before bringing it down on James hard. The asshole just snickered, grabbing the pillow so Jonathan couldn’t yank it back and bring it down again.

“I don’t know why I keep doing this,” Jonathan said before getting off the bed. “You’re the least attractive person I know.”

“Aw, don’t be like that, babe,” James said as Jonathan started walking towards the bathroom. “I hate to see you go, but I  _ love _ to watch you leave.”

Jonathan made sure to flip him off before closing the bathroom door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> follow and talk to me on tumblr @mitchmarnersnohomopillow i may not post on there a lot but i'm always on tumblr so if you send an ask, IM or reply i will see it and i would be happy to talk about any fic-ish stuff. pls.


End file.
